You Have Always Been There
by Byjinder
Summary: He knew that she had always been there but he didn’t know how much he had needed her presence until she stopped waiting.


**A/N: This is the sequel to ****I've Been Waiting For You ****and the second part of this three-part oneshot series. If you haven't read ****I've Been Waiting For You,**** do so before reading this story. I know some of you all have asked me to flesh out the first story but it was meant to be written that way and I will not be changing it. However, I did take your tips and thoughts into consideration and made a meatier second installment. The story is still vague but more than the last. I think it's a pretty good balance of what we all wanted. Give me good feedback so I can post the last part. **

**Summary: **He knew that she had always been there but he didn't know how much he had needed her presence until she stopped waiting.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**You Have Always Been There**

From the first time he had hit Inuyasha over the head for making her cry, she had always been there. He had not expected her to stay, no one ever did, but to his surprise she continued to be there.

Through elementary school she had been there always looking up at him with those bright blue eyes. Hero worship, he thought. She'll get over it soon.

Through high school she had been there. Through countless girlfriends; all who meant nothing. She never dated and he was strangely glad. The guys here only had one thing on their minds. She deserved better. He hoped that the guy who eventually got her realized just how good he had it.

Through college she had been there. Through wild frat parties, bold girls, and even bolder guys. Throughout it all she never left and she never changed. So it only made sense to him, that when he found the girl he thought was "the one", that she be the first person he'd tell.

He called and asked to meet her. Under the cherry blossom tree in the park, when he arrived, she'd been there, just like she always was. He told her. He would have stayed a little longer but he had an appointment to keep and left.

He went to his beloved. She welcomed him with open arms and a smile. Life was good.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He didn't see her at his engagement party but he was sure she'd been there.

He didn't see her at his rehearsal dinner but he was sure she'd been there.

He didn't see her at his wedding but he was sure she'd been there.

He went to call her when he discovered the image of his wife was nothing but a lie but she didn't pick up the phone.

For a moment he panicked. Why wasn't she there? Then a call came through on his phone. "Sorry I didn't pick up when you called; I couldn't find my phone. I'm here now."

He breathed a sigh of relief. She was there; just like she always had been.

That was many years ago.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A letter came from his father. He did not have long to live and wanted to see his eldest son settled, read: married. He never really got on with his father but he did respect him enough to grant his dying wish. It was time he wet his feet again anyway. He smiled. It was so simple, he would marry Kagome. After all, she had always been there.

The wedding was on track but his father was getting progressively worse. He worried he might not live to see his last wish fulfilled.

The big day was here. His father was still alive but he could pass at nay minute. He sat in the front row frailness and vulnerability clinging to him even though he still held his head high. Every minute that passes made Sesshoumaru uneasy. He hated waiting for the other shoe to drop. He hated waiting for his father to die. He hated waiting…period.

He wished he could tell everyone to hurry up but he had to be patient. Time passed and he began to fret. It was one half of an hour past the time the wedding was supposed to start. A cold chill ran down his spine. Was his father looking weaker? What if he didn't make it? What if she didn't come?

Just then a bridesmaid signaled the organist from the door of the church. Soon after the strains of the wedding march began; the wedding procession followed and then came Kagome.

His worrying eased and he immediately felt silly for fretting. She wouldn't have left him there. She would always be there, whenever he needed her.

He waited for her to come down the aisle. He waited with bated breath for anyone to disapprove of their union. He waited for her to say "I Do". He waited for the exchange of rings. He waited for the kiss. He waited for everything.

She was his. He was safe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night at a bar downtown with a glass of whiskey, he congratulated himself for successfully fulfilling his father's last request. He briefly wondered if he should give Kagome a call but quickly decided against it. The marriage wasn't real and she was probably out with her friends. He'd talk t her tomorrow.

He was ruthlessly divested of that delusion by an angry Inuyasha. The boy had entered the bar with his fiancée, surprised to see him there on what was supposed to be his wedding night. Sesshoumaru calmly and confidently explained the situation with smile and watched perplexed as his brother turned an interesting shade of red, blue and purple. Reblurple he decided to call it and then wondered if he was drunk; probably just a bit tipsy. He was bright out of his nonsensical musings by Inuyasha's ranting.

"Are you an idiot?! She's been in love with you forever. Why do you think she's still here? She's been waiting for so long for you to see her."

As Sesshoumaru drove back to the hotel he wondered if Inuyasha was right. Surely not, he thought to himself.

He thought back to his engagement party. He could have sworn she was there.

He thought back to his wedding. He hadn't seen her but she had to have been there.

He thought back to the phone call; to the time between his wedding and that call. He couldn't remember her being there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He barely avoided hitting the valet and ran up seven flights of stairs because the elevator took too long. His hand was shaking so much he had to try a few times to slide the key card.

Candles burned to their stubs were everywhere, rose petals lay crushed on the bed, the champagne was no longer cold and the ice in the bucket had already melted. The plates on the room service cart were still covered and uneaten. The low tones of Barry White filled the room still.

He called her name but there was no answer. He walked though the suite but it was empty. A light under the bathroom door gave him hope and he quickly crossed the room to open the door.

Candles still burning, a bath gone cold, a torn chemise and two empty champagne bottles lay on the floor.

She was no longer here.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Review and let me know your thoughts. If I get positive feedback I will post the third and final installment in this mini-series.**


End file.
